


John and Karkat Go to School

by cautiousArdent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, It's sort of shippy but not really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fic about Karkat and John going to High School together. Inspired by The Sims 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Karkat Go to School

You tense up as more and more people get on the bus. You aren’t good with crowds and dealing with five other people was hard enough for you, so you begin to feel very uncomfortable on the bus. John notices this and looks at you with a sad smile. You fold your hands on your lap as you wait until you get to the school.

“Are you okay?” a voice asks as you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look to the boy with glasses next to you and you nod after a bit of hesitation.

“Just a bit … uncomfortable with the atmosphere,” is your reply. He smiles a bit and nods and you wish he wasn’t so understanding. You’re not used to people like him yet.

After what seems like a long while, you get to the school and you and John are the first two out. You walk to the building with your hands in your pockets and the other boy catches up with you. 

You two walk side by side for a while before he takes your hand and squeezes it as if to say, “It’ll be okay.”

You feel the faintest smile creep onto your face as you squeeze his hand back to say, “Thank you.”  
   
You enter the classroom with your housemate and you grimace at how many people are in your class. It’s your first day and the first time you’re ever doing something like this and it’s very weird. You watch as John picks a desk somewhat in the back, but not the very back row, and you look around. You bite your lip as you take a seat next to him, next to the wall. He smiles toward you and you sigh slightly. Someone walks up to John and starts to talk to him. You feel slightly jealous as he responds with a big grin and answers their question. You pull your backpack onto your lap and hug it, not quite sure what to do until the class starts.

“Oh, and this is Karkat!” you hear John say and you snap your head around to look at him and the person he was talking to. All you do is blink at him and look towards the boy who has hair somewhat like Tavros’, but longer, blue, and with spikes. John laughs slightly as he smiles back to the other boy who smirks and introduces himself as “VJ” You’re tempted to ask what the letters are for, but you decide against it. 

VJ takes the seat in front of you and turns his chair around to include you in the conversation as well. You listen in mostly, adding in some retorts or comments once in a while and you notice he and John are a lot alike, since they laugh at most of the same things.

All of a sudden, the teacher walks in and the class is starting, VJ nods as he turns his chair around. John looks over to you after he does so and smiles. You give a half-smile back as you realize that you made your first friend at school.

You sigh and you take out your school supplies as the teacher starts the lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this was inspired by my household in The Sims 3. I noticed that both my Karkat and John sims had become friends with a pre-made character, VJ, so I envisioned this happening.


End file.
